Soap Opera
by Faith Zingeswar
Summary: My fav TLH characters Jason and Piper. Read to know more. As always I do not own Jason and Piper, Rick Riordan does. I decided to leave it at a oneshot. I rather have a good oneshot than a bad twoshot. Sorry guys.


A/N: I do not own Percy Jackson or Hereos of Olympus. Also, I love hearing what people think of my stories, and I'm taking suggestion. P.S. check out "Alright Evans?" if you're a fan of harry potter. Enjoy!

Piper's POV

"Dangerous thing to say."

"I'm a dangerous girl."

I felt an exciting wave of déjà vu wash over me. I remembered that night on the rooftop oh-so-clearly. The light caught Jason's hair the same way, and his lips were curved in a smoldering hot smirk. His fingers slightly stretched as if inviting me to grab hold of them, which I did. A warm, friendly comfortable silence fell between us as we stared into each other's eyes. The sun beat down on us as the gap between us slowly closed. My eyes began to flutter closed and Jason opened his mouth to… giggle?

Quickly opening my eyes, I looked around. My face flushed red as I noticed everyone – Everyone – outside staring at us. We swiftly separated and Jason sheepishly dropped my hand. Gone forever was that moment. People started to casually resume what they were doing before, save the Aphrodite cluster. A brown haired tanned girl in the cluster was being scolded, I assumed for giggling and ruining the moment.

I turned back to Jason and noticed that I could no longer meet his eyes. Our warm, friendly silence was replaced with a distant, awkward silence. Finally, Jason stood up and extended his arm to me.

"Leo says he's got something to show us out in the woods. You coming?"

"Wouldn't miss it." I took his hand and stood up.

For a moment we kept holding hands reveling in the past moment. I could still feel the energy that had intensified between us and brought us together like magnets. The same tension was there, just not as compelling.

Jason tilted his head and shyly smiled. "We should get going."

"Yeah. We should."

Jason's POV

Later that day, I sat at Zeus's fist thinking – about everything from Piper to Leo's boat. Man, this felt like a soap opera waiting to happen. Leo, Annabeth, Piper, and I travel to Roman camp. My old "friends" won't like my new friends, so everyone will be angry and fight all the time until a near-death experience on a quest brings us together. Then we'll all be friends. Well, that's what happens in the movies anyway.

"Jason, you up here," Piper's melodious voice whispered through the clear air.

"Yeah, come on up."

I knew that Piper would find me; she always does. I scooted over on the rock to give her more room. For the longest time, we watched the stars twinkle in peaceful silence.

"You're going to do great," Piper said softly in voice a little louder than a whisper.

"You're just saying that. I almost got us killed a –"

"Exactly," Piper grinned as I stared at her confused, "you _almost_ got us killed. As you can see Leo and I are still alive."

"I know I seemed confident at the campfire, but really I'm not. Confident that is. What if we're not so lucky this time?"

Piper thought for a moment before replying, "Luck didn't help you out the first time and it won't help this time. No matter what you say, I know that you're smart, brave, and loyal to the people you love; and these things make you the kick-butt leader I would follow any day."

At the end or her mini pep talk, she smiled and I smiled back. I was at a loss for words. So many phrases and sentences ran through my head, but I wasn't quite sure how to say them. I quickly leaned in and kissed her. Her mouth awoke an insatiable need for me to have more of her. I pulled her closer, never wanting to leave her side. After awhile, I ran out of air, but I could not stop until she forcefully pushed me away.

"Sorry," I mumbled as we both gasped for air.

"It's okay," Piper assured, "but I'm going back to my cabin. Big day tomorrow and we both need our sleep."

I wanted to cry out in protest. I did not want to sleep in the Zeus cabin all by myself, but I was scaring myself. My lips still ached for the feel of hers; going to bed should help to clear my head.

"See you in the morning?" She asked from the bottom of the fist.

"Yeah, of course. Till then Piper," I said giving a small wave before I hopped off the rock, and watched her leave. Yeah, our soap opera is getting off to a pretty good start.


End file.
